


奥杰塔

by lambie_quilt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other, Trans Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambie_quilt/pseuds/lambie_quilt
Summary: 过惯了三点一线生活的普内医生吴世勋从未想过10年后的今天能够同自己高中时期的同桌金钟仁再见面，弥补当年错误的良机从天而降，然而曾经腼腆羞怯的男孩早已脱胎换骨。
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	奥杰塔

**Author's Note:**

> 卑微防挂。

1.

吴世勋越来越觉得人的胃口真的是很神奇的东西。吃了很久精巧美味的料理，嘴巴会被养刁。相反如果餐餐都吃得将就，无论是卖相口味还营养价值都乏善可陈，久而久之也会对食物没有要求。这大概是身体为了不让这个人因为挑三拣四而饿死事先预备好的代偿机制。比如现在，面对不锈钢餐盘里堆成小山的金黄炸物以及冷掉一半、飘着油滴，由于过度烹制而正体不明的杂烩汤，吴世勋只想着快点把这一餐吃完，健康与否美不美味全然不管，毕竟这所谓医院营养科为员工提供的伙食津贴向来与“健康”“口感”等等好东西无关。

可是现在吴博士认为自己的进食理论很有必要添上关于就餐环境的一条了。

每天与自己同桌吃饭的两位哥，他们实在是太吵了，吵得他想要丢下盘子就跑，顺便抓过剩下的冷硬炸虾球塞住他俩喋喋不休的嘴。他没有这么做，完全是因为对食物的珍惜以及对兄长的尊敬。这两个人的话多到一度让吴世勋反省自己是不是交友不慎，他一个寡言派怎么会和天底下最能扯淡的两个人纠结到一块？说真的，吴世勋也是结识供职于本院口腔门诊的其他大夫之后，才逐渐摆脱“牙科医生都很碎嘴聒噪”的偏见。

20代口才双雄——边伯贤和朴灿烈，周转在治疗椅和智齿虫牙种植手术之间真是屈才。

“世勋啊，今天下班不是早吗，跟哥去珉锡哥店里看看吧，真的，超级漂亮，绝对是你喜欢的类型。”啊哈哈，看来今天的talkshow主题是为我相亲呢。吴世勋甩给朴灿烈一记眼刀，神似家养小精灵的男人眼睛瞪得更大更无辜，塞了一口饭，好像因为好意被冷遇感到很委屈。

“我也觉得很有必要，”边伯贤非常自然地接过话茬，“那个女孩，啊......不知道怎么形容好了。总之是第一天出现在健身教室就很引人注意，Cici辞职之后珉锡哥的健身房再也没有过这种级别的美女教练。Cici长得多好看记得吧？要不是因为她的课是教小孩子跳芭蕾，你哥我都想交钱报名了。身材超好，授课的名字是......Kailen？我没说错吧灿烈啊。”

“对，Kailen，我特地问了珉锡哥来着。你听听，名字读起来都很优雅，前凸后翘还有长腿，长相......啊我也不会形容了反正就很不一般......啊啊啊对想起来了，是安吉丽娜朱莉那挂。就是个子真的挺高的，呃......大概比你矮这么一点？”朴灿烈端着筷子在吴世勋面前比比划划，看得他心烦。

“你不是说喜欢身材好的嘛，而且问过珉锡哥了没见过那个女孩的男朋友，你看看，是不是缘分？正巧你单身。”边伯贤歪理邪说讲得一套套，面不改色心不跳。

“你们两个也单身怎么不正巧不缘分？那么漂亮自己就去追，还有灿烈哥你别再比划了你筷子上有饭粒而且已经掉进伯贤哥碗里一颗了。”

“哇吴世勋你是白眼狼吧，”很遗憾，吴博士的离间计并不奏效，“我们两个第一时间就想到你了好吧！我们现在是单身没错，可是大哥啊你是母胎solo啊，初恋拖成黄昏恋可就不好了吧！”

初恋......吴世勋的脸色渐渐难看起来。

“反正......我是不会去的，我不恋爱，你俩别白费力气了，身材好长得漂亮也不行，就是不要。”没法理解吴世勋怎么会一脸严肃甚至有些冷冽地说出来这样孩子气的话来，边伯贤耸耸肩表示无奈，倒是朴灿烈满脸认真眉头紧锁，几次看向吴世勋欲言又止，默默低头吃饭。

“哥想说什么就说吧。”虽然无论你说什么我也是绝对不会同意去见面的，吴世勋暗下决心。

“世勋啊，你可是活得有点太无趣了，27岁大小伙子除了回家躺尸就是工作，除了偶尔光临健身房之外一点娱乐活动都没有，禁欲修行好歹也是有时有晌的吧？”说到这里朴灿烈好像想到了什么不太好的事情，瞳孔肉眼可见地震颤了几下，语气瞬间放缓：“不是，那个......我小点声，这就咱们仨，你跟哥说，你......你该不是那方面不行吧，大家都是医生说出来好帮你想想办法，我和你伯贤哥也不会看不起你的......”

吴世勋真的很想掀饭碗直接走人。可是看对面两个人马上快要演变成同情的紧张表情，他觉得如果不说点什么解释一下，“x无能”的帽子就要在自己头顶扣稳了。

“......我猛如虎好吗，你俩闭嘴吧别再说了放过可怜的弟弟行不行。”

“不行，”消停不到一分钟，吴世勋眼里的边伯贤再次变得面目可憎起来，“没听过谁家的猛如虎连健身房都懒得去的，”

一双无害的下垂眼狡黠地弯成两枚新月。

“纯健身，不泡妞。你去不去？”

2.

首尔时间18:40，MeowFitness健身中心。

经历一整天忙碌的问诊之后还要在跑步机上挥洒汗水，吴世勋极度缺氧的大脑已经完全放弃思考到底是自己太虚还是那两个哥太猛，30min的计时刚一结束便逃命似的坐到休息区，无心驳回边伯贤和朴灿烈的调笑。休息区设在玻璃墙边，吴世勋出于医务工作者最基本的常识没有为了消汗而选择冰水，接了一杯温度适中的麦茶，分几次慢慢喝下。方才剧烈起伏的胸膛渐渐平息，头脑也清醒了许多，正准备返回原处向两位烦人的哥亮出自己健美的肌肉线条以证明自己真的“猛如虎”时，对面刚刚下课的芭蕾教室一道身影吸引了他的目光。

作为女孩子着实是过分高挑的身材，但是由于这身影主人的绝佳比例并不显得突兀。肤色是健康的浅蜜色，身穿灰色的运动套装，收放自如的裁剪设计全方位展示了她的凹凸有致的完美身材，也使得这位健美的姑娘比起其他女孩稍富棱角的身体线条更为显现，但这并无碍她的魅力。由于其间一些物体的遮挡，吴世勋只看见了她的侧脸，但已经足够惊艳。鬓角的发丝因为汗湿黏在脸颊，看上去有种别样的吸引力。微卷的棕色长发刚刚从发圈中释放出来，松散随意地拢在一侧肩膀上，轮廓锋利的下颌线在浓密波发的映衬下更加慵懒性感。她提着整理袋锁门离开教室时，吴世勋如愿瞥清了女郎的正脸，便震惊失语。大脑再次停工的后果大概就是吴世勋只能非常失态地把灼热的目光黏在女郎直挺的后背上，一直目送那抹倩影走进教练准备室，全然没有发现边伯贤和朴灿烈不知何时早已一左一右地杵在他两边。

“Kailen的魅力，”先开口的是边伯贤，“即便是我们什么也不做你还是会被吸引到，这下你该见识到了。”计谋得逞的语气让本性反骨的吴世勋有点恼羞成怒，但是他显然是未从刚才的震惊和疑惑中抽身出来，对边伯贤的指控也只是敷衍了事地点点头，没有任何赞同或反对的意味。

“诶别看了，”朴灿烈的大手在吴世勋面前晃了晃，这才勉强意识回笼，“不至于吧魂都蛊丢了，看来得跟珉锡哥要下联系方式才行了。哥没说错吧，是不是很像安吉丽娜朱莉？”

吴世勋先木讷地摇摇头又点点头，旁边两人谁也不明白他到底中了什么邪，只当是看见美女了撒撒癔症。吴世勋深知他此时此刻样子有多傻，为了化解这奇怪的氛围，只好整理好表情转换话题，向两位损友提议结束今天的锻炼。

回公寓的路并不远，吴世勋选择步行回家，另一方面也是为了能让自己冷静一些。初秋的晚风扑在脸上，像一只温柔的桨不停拨弄微凉的空气。吴世勋长吁一口气，回想起方才那一瞥之后的一帧帧画面来。

他对于自己的震惊其实并不是讲不出理由来。

那个高挑女孩身上如伯贤哥所说的魅力，如灿烈哥所说一般神似好莱坞影星的漂亮脸蛋，还是吴世勋亲眼所见的窈窕身材以及充满异国风情的面孔，这些都不足以让他如此堂皇。他的震惊，源于一种深刻的熟悉感，见到那女孩正脸后，这种熟悉感骤然腾升。还有那双眼睛，那双只看一次就会印象深刻的，漂亮而多情的深邃眼眸，犹如稀世珍宝一般氤氲着温柔魔力含情脉脉的眼波，连同那熟悉感一起牵扯出一串回忆的画面。

这便是害他失语的原因了。

在吴世勋27年的人生中，非常短暂地出现过一个有着近乎复刻的漂亮眼睛的人。

世界上怎么会有两双一样的眼睛呢？吴世勋只好强迫自己打消这个先见，与此同时，另一种难以置信但极可能的想法袭击了他的思维网。

因为这名另一对宝石的拥有者，是一个名叫“金钟仁”的特别的男孩。

3.

一下课，课桌间狭窄的过道便挤满了人，白花花的校服一个挨着一个相竞沉默着，周遭的空气中散布满令人恐慌不安的肃穆气味。

吴世勋攥着笔的掌心沾满了粘湿的冷汗，他紧紧盯着演算纸，尽管此刻他紧张到读不进去一个字，但是他可以借此回避周围人向这张课桌投来的不善眼神。唯一能够让他的紧张恐惧不再加深的，大概就是这张联排课桌周围的人并不把他视作围攻对象，而是一如既往地冲着自己身边的男孩放箭。

男孩面前规整摆放的点缀着小熊刺绣的鹅黄色笔袋被为首的高个子男生一把抓起，然后粗暴地扯开拉链倾倒一空。平日里被保护得干净漂亮的笔散落一地，“噼里啪啦”的声响如同热油锅溅水，惹人胆颤心惊。一只小墨水瓶碎在桌面上，两滴金红色的墨水溅上了吴世勋洗的发灰的校服衬衫的袖管，洇开的样子让他想到劣质战争片里用色素兑成的假血。

他僵着脖子一动不动，想通过捕捉声波判断身边男孩的状况，可惜对方一言不发，连喘息声都很轻微。吴世勋只想知道他有没有被泼了墨水。

“哎呀，浩信你怎么这么不小心啊。”本义无害的话语因为说话人诡异的语调叫人直打寒噤，尖利的女声继续吞吐着畜生一般的污言秽语：“我们钟仁可是喜欢收藏女生文胸的死变态呢，你碰他的东西不怕自己得什么脏病吗？”乌压压的人群因为这句话笑作一团，也加入了咒骂的阵营，“骚婊子”、“变态”、“假娘们”......充满恶意的词汇一个接一个从那一堆人当中蹦出来，吴世勋胸口发闷，那些下三滥的言语好像脏水一样淹没他，他一句话也说不出来，连额角都渗出冷汗来，指节用力到泛白。

他还是没有勇气看那孩子一眼。

“钟仁呐，你穿了胸罩下身不会穿了蕾丝内裤吧？你的小鸡巴勒得痛不痛？还是发现自己根本就硬不起来只好扮成女人去舔男人的屌？别做梦了你这么恶心哪个男人肯捅你啊哈哈哈哈”这时候不知道谁从人堆里扔出一句这样不堪入耳的话，他们听了感到满意，再次笑成一团。刚刚领头说话的女学生不知何时捡起那只刚刚被众人蹂躏踩踏的笔袋，蘸着剩下红墨水抹过整张课桌，斑驳猩红的液体淋漓可怖。下一步正打算将那染得血红附带有碎玻璃渣的小熊笔袋丢到金钟仁身上，却被上课铃打断。

一节排球课。吴世勋暗暗松了一口气。

好在他们拒绝为了处理金钟仁耽误体育课时间。

吴世勋跟在金钟仁身后进了水房，男孩拧开水龙头，吴世勋试着和他讲一些安慰的话，他仿佛没听见一般低着脑袋，只一心冲洗占据几乎整个衬衫下摆可怖如枪伤的墨水渍，过长的刘海垂下来，表情一概看不清。没有太阳的日子，惨白的光线从窗外透进来，使得辨认男孩的情绪更加困难。

单薄的衬衫被水打湿后变得透明，为男孩招致了今日祸患的水蓝色文胸若隐若现，轻薄的质地使它看上去像一对天鹅的羽翼，也像一只伏在男孩浅蜜色平坦胸脯上舒展翅膀的脆弱蝴蝶。奇异的景观使吴世勋忍不住向那处瞟，又仿佛尴尬似的迫使自己将视线错开。

他当然觉得奇怪，心里有一种说不出来的微妙感觉。青春期正长得日渐挺拔的男孩穿着只有乳房含苞待放的少女才会用的蕾丝文胸，这件事显然超出了他的认知范围。可是不知为何，这异状发生在金钟仁身上竟有一种奇妙的协调感，无论是文胸、小熊笔袋还是其他女性气质的物件。吴世勋说不清楚究竟是什么感觉，也许等他再长大一点就能明了，现在虽然觉得不正常，但绝不会像那些欺侮他的学生一样感到“恶心”，感到“讨厌”。

“反正，你以后也少穿少用那些东西，他们就会少找你麻烦了。另外你一个大男生用那些女孩的东西干嘛，怪难看的......诶你倒是说句话啊。”说多了却得不到回应，吴世勋有点不耐烦，按着金钟仁的肩膀强迫他与自己对视，目光相接的瞬间吴世勋便彻底后悔了——那双漂亮的眼睛里蓄满泪水却并未滴落，眼神是他从未见过的哀恸，那个被称作是“恶心”“变态”的男孩，青涩稚嫩的面庞上什么表情也没有，却比有了什么表情更让人心疼。然后情节陡然变得怪诞，他似乎是被那双忧郁哀婉的眼眸蛊惑，不自觉地捧过男孩的脸吻他柔软丰满的嘴唇，宝石一样澄澈的眼睛里终于落下泪来，沾湿了彼此的面颊。泪水的共享以及少年之间生涩的亲吻使吴世勋感到莫名的心安，这又疏离又亲密的接触好像真正分担了对方的悲伤一般。

一直到他的母亲出现时，他们仍在哭着亲吻。吴世勋瞳孔骤缩，想要推开金钟仁，却发现自己的手泄劲似的动弹不得，眼看着自己的妈妈一步步走近，脸上的表情愈发狰狞，他的心脏快要停跳。等看清女人手上提着的是自己亲生父亲仍在滴血的头颅，吴世勋几乎绝望，那张与自己长相颇为相似脸上还停留着被妻子处决前的错愕与恐慌。

女人骨节分明的手扼住金钟仁脆弱喉咙的前一秒，吴世勋挣扎着从梦中惊醒了。

冷汗把被窝浸透，身上粘湿的触感让他觉得很不舒服，于是起身走到阳台边上，打火，点烟，努力让自己从梦魇中平静下来。

天色蒙蒙，他懒得看表，沉暗的月白色将破未破，大概是4、5点钟的样子。

吴世勋就着烟气吐出一口叹息，英俊凛冽的面容上仿佛盖了一层铅色的雾。自从远远瞥过那个叫Kailen的芭蕾舞教练一面后，类似刚才夹杂着回忆与荒诞幻象的噩梦已经困扰自己持续一周了。

那些并不隶属与他亲身经历的暧昧或血腥画面究竟意味着什么，他好像知道又好像不懂，心里有了模糊的答案。但是对于那个叫金钟仁的孩子的歉疚，又一次加深了。那件事早已过去10年之久，却因为某种原因一直紧紧地困在他心头，挥散不去。人的一生中鲜有某件事会随着时间累加反而感触越来越深刻，而这样的事大抵来源于遗憾或者后悔。

走神得厉害，吴世勋被掉到手上的烟灰烫了一哆嗦。暗暗骂了一句，又开始边抽烟边望天。

虽然当时的自己做出那样的选择也无可厚非，但是随着年岁渐长意识渐渐成熟，逐渐正视什么是性少数什么是性别认知障碍后，吴世勋愈发觉得自己混蛋，愧疚也不再止于他的行为间接致使对方无法继续念书一点。后来本着赎罪的想法一股脑参加了许多性平组织的活动，却因为在分享经历的环节听到某件相似的事情而负罪感更深。

不知道会不会有再见面的一天，如果可以，吴世勋一定要尽力弥补，无论对方接受与否，他的饱受折磨的良心需要一点安慰。


End file.
